Wishful Thinking
by EvnStar
Summary: Sarah has been waiting for Jareth, and after all this time, will he come?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters, although I'm sure there are many of us who wish we could borrow Jareth, even for a short while ; )

"Patience and perseverance have a magical effect before which difficulties disappear and obstacles vanish."

-John Quincy Adams

Sarah was alone in the dark. Curled up in her bed, she held her breath in silence. A thin twisted bolt of lightening illuminated the darkness and the light flickered across Sarah's room. A large clap of thunder made her jump as it crackled through the vibrant air, breaking the tension that filled the sky. She could feel it in the air and sense that same energy she'd felt ten years ago. The atmosphere felt electric and on the wind there was a reminiscent scent of magic- his scent. She closed her eyes against it, locked in a deep euphoria. Lost in the heady feeling that was caused by his presence, she knew he was watching. His presence chilled her; it made her shiver in the hot night air, and her skin bead with cold sweat in nervous anticipation.

Sarah kept nervously holding her breath as the storm outside continued to rage. Lying on her silken ivory sheets, waiting for the next rumble of thunder, she wondered how close he was. It was too calm for a stormy night. Despite the violent claps of thunder, the air was quite still, also holding its breath. No wind dared to cross the dangerous storm. The humidity and raw energy filling the atmosphere felt stifling to Sarah Williams. It reminded her of that night so long ago. Now she was 25, single, and all alone in the world. After the labyrinth, everything had come to a standstill and she found she could not stop obsessing over him, the Goblin King.

As she lay in her bed, sure he would appear in her doorframe at any moment, she couldn't help but feel exhilarated. She had tried to call on him before, even tried to call on her friends. No answer or reply was ever received. It infuriated her that she had been banished from the world of the labyrinth, banished from him. The world she longed for with every shred of her being was no longer available to her.

When Jareth had pleaded with her at the end of her adventure, she truly hadn't seen the grievous error in refusing him. Tucking Toby away that night, she was glad that he was safe, and yet some part of her regretted the way it had ended, and she was filled with doubt. She had said the words, the cruelest words to the Goblin King. She knew what he was offering to her, but at the time, she had thought it was a trick, another illusion that danced on the tops of his leather-clad hands. Now he was all she could think of. She'd tried for years to find a man that could match his intensity, but none were to be found. He had cast some spell upon her, and no one but him could break it.

Now, as she lay silently, she once more vied for his attention. This time she had a feeling things would be different. There was nothing to hold her here any longer. Her family had distanced themselves from her life, and her dreams had crumbled before her. She had a job, but working as a receptionist at a law firm had never been her childhood dream. No longer was Sarah Williams bound to the world aboveground. She could only dream of the Underground.

But tonight was different from all the other nights she had whispered his name in the dark. She could feel him all around her. Maybe he had been waiting all this time. Maybe it was his revenge upon her to be out of reach when she wanted him more than anything. But he was a King after all, and Kings get tired of waiting for what they want. This is why Sarah Williams knew that tonight would be different; she had known all along that he still wanted her. She just didn't know when he would come to her. She could still feel his eyes on her sometimes, and occasionally, she had even caught sight of a snowy white barn owl.

Another burst of thunder crackled across the air, making Sarah jump. She hated the effect these storms had on her; they did nothing for her nerves. As she waited for something to happen, her breath caught in her throat. She could feel a change in the air, a new current coursing through the atmosphere. A cold wave of wind fluttered through her open window, whipping the sheer curtains around in circles, and slamming the shutters against the side of the wall. With a familiar wave of fear passing through her body, she sat up. The next bolt of lightening blinded her, and she closed her eyes with anticipation.

A soft wind caressed her face, and then an all too familiar voice purred, "Hello Sarah."

She knew she had wanted him there, but his mere presence set a rush of adrenaline surging through her body, and like a wave crashing on the shore, a ripple of fear spread silently through her. Looking up, a pair of mismatched eyes greeted her. She gasped in surprise as she looked upon his face. He was even more startling and beautiful than she had remembered. He was wearing all black, much like the night he had first appeared, and he seemed to have aged not at all. His mouth twisted into a familiar smirk and he advanced upon Sarah- his prey. She shivered and said nothing, subdued by his mere presence. Closing in the distance, the Goblin King knelt down beside her bed.

Finally, Sarah managed to mumble his name, "Jareth," spoken as a soft caress.

Leaning down over her, his leather clad hand skimmed against her cheek. She closed her eyes against the feeling and waited for him to make another move. He saw that she wore little more than a thin silk nightgown and smirked wickedly. Leaving her waiting for only a moment more, Jareth claimed her mouth in a fierce, startling kiss. She didn't struggle against it, for the sensation of his lips tangled with hers was exactly what she had wanted. Breaking the kiss, Jareth drew away slightly. Gasping for more, Sarah leaned forward, intent on capturing his lips once more. Before her lips met his, he whispered her name, which sent shivers down her spine. Softly brushing her lips against his, she meant to entice him. He was already getting aroused from her attention, but before things went any farther, he pulled away.

"Before anything happens, Sarah, you need to understand my intentions and why I am here." He said hurriedly, obviously wanting to get the formalities out of the way.

She said nothing. She just wanted to get this over with so they could continue their reunion. Looking at him in desperation, she asked pleadingly, "Why are you here?"

"To take you home." He stated simply.

Leaning forward, he brought his lips to her neck, allowing them to hover over the surface of her skin. Sarah was once again subdued and laid back to enjoy his attention. Her breathing began to quicken in response to his proximity. His hot breath on the hallow of her neck made her freeze. She impatiently waited for his lips to touch her skin, but instead he brought his mouth up to her ear in a whisper.

"Tonight will be the end of your misery. You rejected me more than once, but you have paid your dues. Tonight is the night when I finally claim you as part of my kingdom. You will return to the Underground with me and be its queen. The labyrinth needs you. . . As do I."

Sarah made no reply, but tears of joy welled in her eyes at his remark. She had waited for him to return to her, and after all those miserable nights of crying herself to sleep, her patience was finally about to pay off. Her relief was soon overcome by the aching between her legs, and she realized with some apprehension, that it had been quite awhile since she had been with a man. She had given up on men and sex many years ago when she had realized that no one could satisfy her deep need for _him_.

Jareth began placing hot kisses on Sarah's neck, which reminded her that he was a skilled lover. Tonight all her hopes and dreams would be satisfied. The aching between Sarah's legs deepened, and she sought to spur him on. Reaching forward, she grabbed the collar of his black poet's shirt and attempted to kiss him. He pulled back however, waving a finger at her.

"Now, now, Sarah, it won't do for you to get impatient."

Sarah whimpered in agony, and attempted to meet his lips. Jareth gently grabbed her wrists, and got on top of her, straddling her hips. Sarah could feel him pulsing against the inside of her thigh, and attempted to resist his grasp once more. He was obviously stronger than her- though he hardly had to use any force. Getting pouty and upset, Sarah attempted to wriggle out of his grip.

Practically throwing them both off the bed, Jareth regained his hold and whispered in her ear, "Now this simply won't do at all Sarah. If you intend to get so violent, we will need a bigger play space."

Smirking, he held her close, and transported them to a massive room that could only be his chamber in the castle. The bed they were on was lined with black satin and fringed with scarlet. Sarah could hardly concentrate on the large four-poster bed or the rest of the room, as all she cared about was the man on top of her. He still had her wrists above her head, and she continued to struggle against him to no avail.

Seeing her lips set into a sad little pout, he almost felt bad about not giving her what she wanted. Almost. He was quite enjoying this last little torment, but in his appraisal of her beautiful full lips, she managed capture his in a tantalizing kiss. Barely concealing his desire of her, he groaned into her soft hot mouth. Another kiss like that, and he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Regaining his self-control, he pulled back from her kiss.

"Let it be understood- you will do as you're told. Now are you going to be a good girl?" he said in a husky voice, as he ground his hips against her.

"Oh, God yes." She said groaning. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for whatever the Goblin King had in store for her.

"Now that's more like it," he said with approval.

Bringing his lips to the skin of her neck once again, he let the tip of his tongue glide across the hallow of her neck, leaving Sarah in agony. He hadn't yet removed any of her clothes, but he could almost smell her sweet scent. Releasing her hands, he slid the silk straps of her nightgown from her shoulders and let his hands grasp her beautiful round breasts. Sarah continued to breath raggedly, and just when she thought it couldn't get better, he removed his leather gloves.

His touch now left her skin tingling, and the feeling of the magic spreading across her skin was almost too much. He teased her nipples with his thumbs and forefingers, and the rosy peaks hardened in response. Barely able to hold himself back, Jareth took one nipple in his mouth, making Sarah shudder. Now tracing the outline of her breast with his tongue, he allowed his mouth to wander lower. Kissing the inside of her thigh, he continued to build her anticipation, but kept himself in check.

She waited for more, but he had paused momentarily. Then, suddenly, with a snap of his fingers, their clothes were gone. Slowly positioning himself over her, he began to enter into her. Sarah laid back, grasped onto the sheets on either side of her body. Reaching around his back, she pulled him deeper into her, but he paused once again.

"Tell me what you want Sarah." He said, grinning wickedly.

"I want you…." She said pleadingly. He looked at her and waited for the magic word, "Please?" she groaned in desperation.

His smile broadened. He slammed the rest of the way into her and the force of it took Sarah's breath away. At first he slid into her slowly with self-control, allowing her to feel every stroke. Sarah dug her fingers into his back, unable to hold her enthusiasm back. Pulling back again suddenly, he looked at her with fake innocence.

"What is it Sarah? Do you want it harder?" He said, entering her suddenly for emphasis. She moaned in response, and he began to increase his speed.

"Oh God yes!" She said, practically crying out.

Speechless, Sarah just clung onto him, and brought her knees up so that he could enter her all the way. As she got closer and closer, her moaning turned to gasps of delight, and she couldn't help but cry out his name. She felt him getting closer as well, and let herself go. Coming harder than she had thought possible, she moaned loudly. As her insides grasped at his member he came, and she could feel him pulsing within her. Once he had finished, he pulled out and rolled besides her, practically collapsing in exhaustion. They were both totally satisfied, and completely wiped out. Falling asleep next to one another, Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah protectively. He now had his queen, would likely soon have an heir, and neither of them were left wanting.


End file.
